Passion Fraise Chocolat
by Realgya
Summary: Si on vous demande pourquoi Tamao a acheté ce cornet de glace, passion, fraise, chocolat, ce matin, vous répondrez que vous ne savez pas. Ou alors que c'est une histoire de codes. De toute manière, ça n'a toujours été qu'un jeu, jusqu'à ce fameux matin.


**Passion Fraise Chocolat**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Les personnages, les situations, les lieux appartiennent à l'honorable Takei-sama, mais vous vous en doutiez.

**Note : **Je me suis régalée à écrire cet OS, si bien que ce qui au départ devait être un court texte où je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir écrire (je n'avais pour idée que le titre qui m'est venue tel un éclair quand j'essayais de redonner de l'inspiration à Rain), est devenu un bel OS de 9 pages (sous Word). Mais je suis contente du résultat ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ! (Et merci à ceux qui, lisant jusqu'au bout, prendront un peu de temps pour me donner leur avis :))

* * *

><p>Entre eux, tout n'a toujours été qu'une histoire de codes, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Tamao venait d'emménager avec Yoh et Anna à Tokyo. Elle s'était proposé d'aller faire les courses toute seule, certifiant qu'avec Ponchi et Conchi, elle ne pourrait pas se perdre. Quelle naïve avait-elle été !<p>

- Je reconnais, c'est à droite ! s'exclama Conchi.

- N'importe quoi, c'est à gauche, protesta Ponchi.

Les deux fantômes se mirent à se bagarrer et Tamao laissa tomber le sac de provisions par terre, épuisée.

- Envolez-vous et essayez de retrouver la maison, je vais attendre ici que vous reveniez me chercher, décida Tamao.

- Tu pourrais essayer de localiser la maison avec ta tablette, non ? proposa Conchi.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé, avoua Tamao. Ce… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Comme tu veux, déclara Ponchi. Mais essaye de te trouver un abri en nous attendant, il va bientôt pleuvoir.

Tamao hocha la tête et regarda ses deux fantômes s'éloigner. Aussitôt après, quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés et finit par apercevoir un vieil hôtel apparemment complet. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être leur emprunter leur téléphone et s'y rendit alors que les nuages s'épaississaient.

Il n'y avait personne dans le grand hall et elle s'avança craintivement jusqu'à l'accueil, n'osant appeler.

- Qu'est-ce que cette humaine fiche ici ?

Tamao sursauta et se retourna vers la voix grave venant de parler. Un immense rugbyman la toisait de haut, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- On n'aime pas trop les fouines par ici, tu n'as pas vu que c'était complet ? fit-il, agressif.

Tamao garda le silence, trop tétanisée pour répondre. De derrière les grandes colonnes d'autres hommes sortirent de l'ombre, tous l'air sombre et dangereux.

…

Hao descendait les marches pour accéder au grand hall quand il aperçut l'intruse. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air paniqué, et cela lui sauva la vie. Le Spirit of Fire allait la transpercer quand les pensées de la gamine lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait comme ce n'était pas permis à un certain Yoh, mais uniquement physiquement. Les auras qu'ils dégageaient ne pouvaient pas se confondre.

Le fantôme de feu se stoppa net dans son mouvement, s'apprêtant à embrocher la jeune fille dans le dos. Hao la détailla, soudain curieux, alors que ses sbires décontenancés commençaient à remuer.

Tamao sentait l'esprit dans son dos mais n'osait se retourner, captivée par le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître. Le Spirit of Fire disparut et Hao esquissa un sourire.

- La disciple de Mikihisa, chuchota-t-il doucement, décryptant les pensées de la fille. C'est lui qui t'envoie espionner ?

L'intruse rougit et fit de grands signes négatifs de la tête. Elle voulait s'excuser mais n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et Hao lui retourna un regard moqueur.

- Une espionne ? fit Zang Ching, la voix lourde de menaces.

- Mikihisa Asakura ? demanda confirmation Rakist.

- Du calme, demanda Hao alors que ses sbires s'agitaient. Et oui Rakist, il s'agit bien de ce Mikihisa. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris qu'il laisse vagabonder ses élèves sans protection. Tu as perdu tes fantômes ?

Tamao rougit de plus belle mais ne répondit pas. Les hommes autour d'elle éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur, trouvant très amusant qu'elle puisse « perdre ses fantômes ». Des éclats de rire plus clairs que les autres attirèrent son attention et Tamao s'aperçut qu'il y avait également trois filles dans la bande.

Hao prit le temps d'envisager les différentes solutions qui s'ouvraient à lui. Tuer cette fille n'aurait pas dû poser de problème, mais il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec son frère avant même de l'avoir retrouvé. Ce serait dommage…

Il descendit les marches pour s'approcher d'elle et la vit se mettre à trembler. Elle baissa la tête, tenant dans une main son sac à provisions et l'autre crispée sur les statuettes vides qui abritaient d'ordinaire ses fantômes. Il y en avait donc plusieurs. Intéressant…

- Tu es toute petite, murmura-t-il d'une voix imposante à son oreille.

Hao se recula pour l'observer, fragile statue prête à être balayée au moindre souffle. Elle releva timidement la tête pour le regarder et il lui sourit d'un air moqueur. D'un mouvement de tête il désigna la sortie mais elle semblait incapable de bouger. Il prit les devants, la dépassant pour se diriger vers la porte. La fille lui emboîta le pas, soudain terrorisée à l'idée de rester seule avec tous les autres qui la fixaient d'un air mauvais.

Tamao respira mieux une fois dehors, suivant toujours Hao. Elle ralentit en le voyant s'engager dans une ruelle. Elle avait dit à Ponchi et Conchi qu'elle les attendrait là. La pluie avait cessé mais les trottoirs étaient humides et elle faillit tomber en glissant dans une flaque d'eau. Quand elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle croisa deux yeux flamboyants fixés sur elle.

- Essaie de ne pas perdre l'équilibre en plus de ta langue, lâcha-t-il avec morgue.

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer, fit un pas, tomba en avant et le percuta. Il aurait pu s'écarter mais au lieu de cela il la réceptionna, soufflant d'un air désespéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée, souffla Tamao en se dégageant vivement.

- Tu n'es donc pas muette, se moqua le jeune homme en la rattrapant par le poignet alors qu'elle s'écartait.

Il la tira derrière lui sur quelques pas, la lâcha, continua d'avancer sans se retourner. Tamao le suivit, comprenant l'ordre implicite. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, quittant le centre de Tokyo pour des rues plus calmes.

- Vous êtes… un shaman ? osa demander Tamao tandis qu'ils passaient devant le cimetière.

Hao tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

- A ton avis, fit-il d'une voix chaude.

La jeune fille baissa précipitamment la tête, mise mal à l'aise par le regard brûlant qu'il lui adressait. Il s'arrêta soudain et Tamao faillit lui rentrer dedans. Hao agita la main sur le côté, puis partit sans se retourner.

Tamao le regarda s'éloigner sans le suivre, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours et de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait devant la maison d'Yoh et Anna. Manta, sur le seuil de l'entrée, lui faisait de grands signes de main en souriant. Elle voulut remercier le mystérieux jeune homme qui l'avait raccompagnée mais il s'était déjà évaporé.

Perturbée, Tamao rentra préparer le repas, n'osant parler à personne de son étrange rencontre.

…

Yoh avait été attaqué par deux guitaristes, les Boz, qui prétendaient être à la solde d'un certain Hao. Désormais les garçons étaient partis sauver Ren et il ne restait qu'Anna et Tamao à l'auberge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tamao ? demanda Ponchi.

- Je veux essayer de localiser quelqu'un, répondit-elle en préparant sa tablette.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire et que tu ne voulais pas essayer, geignit Ponchi.

- J'ai changé d'avis, je veux essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce Hao, répondit Tamao.

- D'accord, on veut bien que tu tentes le coup à condition que tu soulèves ton t-shirt, décida Conchi.

- Ou que tu baisses ton pantalon, renchérit Ponchi.

- Ou les deux, enchaîna Conchi.

Tamao s'exclama avant de leur donner à chacun un coup de poing bien mérité.

- On plaisantait, râla Ponchi.

La jeune fille se concentra et fit sa pièce, cherchant à capter l'énergie spirituelle de ce Hao à partir du peu qu'elle savait. Elle sentit soudain un immense furyoku et recula en criant, brisant le contact avec Ponchi et Conchi.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Conchi.

- Mauvais signe, ça, souffla Ponchi.

Tamao hocha la tête, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits.

- Comme on se retrouve, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

La jeune fille bondit en avant et se retourna, matérialisant son over soul arbalète.

- Intéressant, apprécia le jeune homme apparut dans la pièce.

- Vous, le reconnut Tamao.

Longs cheveux bruns, yeux de feu, boucles d'oreille avec des étoiles, poncho beige… Il s'agissait du jeune homme de l'hôtel, celui qui ressemblait tant à Yoh.

- Tu le connais Tamao ? demanda Ponchi à ses côtés.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, hésitant à baisser son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que… voulut-elle demander.

- Je fais là ? proposa l'inconnu. Tu me cherchais, non ?

- Vous êtes… Hao, comprit Tamao.

- Bravo, se moqua son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi avoir tenté de faire tuer Yoh ? demanda-t-elle, soudain plus sûre d'elle.

Hao sourit froidement.

- Un test, lâcha-t-il dans un léger rire.

Il disparut soudain et simultanément, son over soul vola en éclats. Tamao recula d'un pas et sentit une présence dans son dos qui l'immobilisa.

- Je dois avouer que j'attendais un peu mieux de la disciple des Asakura, se moqua-t-on à son oreille.

Tamao tomba brusquement à genoux, écrasée par une trop forte pression spirituelle. Elle entendit Hao éclater de rire et sa tête heurta le sol. Tout se fit flou autour d'elle mais elle perçut l'affolement de ses fantômes et la disparition du furyoku qui pesait sur elle. L'instant d'après, elle sombrait dans l'oubli.

…

Ponchi et Conchi s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour elle après cet épisode mais elle n'avait rien voulu leur dire sur sa première rencontre avec Hao. Et surtout, elle leur interdit de dire quoique ce soit à Anna. C'est avec un nœud à l'estomac qu'elle écouta Manta raconter l'apparition d'un étrange jeune homme du nom d'Hao à l'aéroport avant le départ d'Yoh et des autres.

- Un crétin prétentieux, jugea Anna avec désinvolture.

Tamao baissa la tête, n'osant rien dire.

Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre, elle avait voulu essayer quelque chose. Ses doigts s'étaient mis en mouvement tous seuls sur sa plaquette et l'instant suivant, Ponchi et Conchi formaient un rempart entre elle et le jeune homme brusquement apparu dans la pièce.

Une vague de furyoku envoya les deux esprits balader à l'autre bout de la chambre et Tamao ne fut plus sûre de l'intelligence de son action. Hao tourna vers elle un visage interrogateur mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Un test, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Hao sembla contrarié mais finit par éclater de rire. Il s'approcha d'un pas conquérant de la jeune fille, l'attrapa par la nuque et la souleva jusqu'à lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se produisait, Tamao s'effondra comme une poupée sur son lit, une odeur de feu de bois omniprésente autour d'elle.

- Que… balbutia-t-elle, désorientée.

- Un test, coupa Hao d'une voix doucereuse.

Il lui lança un regard brûlant de sous-entendu avant de s'évaporer dans un léger éclat de rire. Tamao se laissa glisser par terre et enserra ses genoux de ses bras pour y cacher son visage, honteuse.

…

Tamao avait eu beaucoup de mal à assimiler l'idée qu'Hao était en fait un ancêtre Asakura vieux de mille ans qui avait ressuscité pour détruire les humains. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas très étonnant vu le mauvais accueil que sa bande lui avait fait la première fois à l'hôtel.

Quand elle l'avait revu la fois suivante c'était dans le désert. Il l'avait tout d'abord ignorée et Tamao n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait reconnue ou qu'il ait remarqué sa présence. C'était normal, elle passait inaperçu à côté d'Anna.

Et puis cette dernière avait décidé qu'ils partaient, ils avaient suivi son mouvement et Tamao avait senti son dos la brûler. Quand elle s'était retournée, son regard avait croisé celui d'Hao qui n'avait plus rien d'amical. Il y avait toujours de l'amusement sur son visage mais ses yeux étaient de feu et la jeune fille détourna vivement la tête, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Elle l'aperçut sourire du coin de l'œil et se hâta de rejoindre Anna avec une boule dans l'estomac et les jambes en coton.

…

Elle était restée toute seule dans la maison, convainquant les autres qu'ils pouvaient aller s'amuser et visiter le village pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Elle aimait bien cuisiner, cela la détendait. Il leur restait plusieurs semaines à passer au village avant que la deuxième épreuve du tournoi s'achève et que la troisième commence.

- Tarte aux pommes ?

Tamao leva la tête pour découvrir Hao assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un sourire amusé dessiné sur le visage. Elle hocha la tête et le jeune homme sauta souplement de son perchoir pour atterrir au milieu de la cuisine.

- A quoi jouez-vous ? demanda Tamao d'une voix qu'elle essayait de garder ferme.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu vois juste, il ne s'agit que d'un jeu, fit-il. Un tout petit jeu, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle ne broncha pas mais frissonna. De manière aussi subite que la première fois, Hao s'empara de son visage et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci Tamao essaya de se débattre mais sans grande efficacité. Hao approfondit le baiser, se collant contre la jeune fille, mais la lâcha rapidement quand elle commença à penser à le mordre.

- Fraise, déclara-t-il d'un air supérieur en s'écartant, les yeux brillant.

- Chocolat, répliqua Tamao, refusant de lui laisser le dernier mot.

Il l'avait dit, c'était un jeu, un simple jeu. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre. Elle voulait ratait les tests. Ou les réussir, elle ne savait pas trop en vérité.

Hao éclata de rire et vola une de ses pommes.

- Il faudra qu'on dispute une partie de cartes, un jour, fit-il. Ca devrait être… intéressant, laissa-t-il en suspens sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux.

Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de ciller. C'était toujours mieux que la dernière fois.

…

Peu de temps après elle s'était laissé convaincre de suivre Anna, Yoh et les autres au restaurant pache. C'était une erreur.

Il y avait cette scène et ce micro, avec Radim qui criait que pour chaque chanson chantée, c'était une boisson ou une glace offerte, à condition bien sûr que le public ait aimé.

- Trop fauchés pour mettre l'ambiance eux-mêmes, à ce que je vois, avait constaté Anna.

Quelques personnes avaient défilé, chantant plus ou moins faux. Une seule avait soulevé suffisamment d'applaudissements pour avoir le droit à un jus d'orange gratuit. Horohoro s'y était essayé et avait récolté une foule de quolibets. Yoh au contraire avait eu le droit à un thé à la menthe.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas Tamao ? avait demandé sournoisement Conchi.

- Quoi ? Oh non, je ne…

- Oh si, s'était exclamé Yoh. Tu chantes super bien, tu gagnerais sûrement quelque chose.

- Ah bon, tu chantes ? s'était étonné Horohoro.

- On veut t'entendre alors, s'était réjoui Manta.

- Allez Tamao, on t'accompagne jusqu'à la scène, avait décidé Ryu.

Elle avait beau protesté, Yoh et Ryu l'avaient conduite jusqu'à l'estrade.

- S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir, avait supplié Yoh alors qu'elle refusait de monter.

Elle avait rougi et avait cédé.

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir les clients curieux qui la regardaient, fermé les yeux pour oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'était imaginée dans sa chambre, seule avec son miroir, sans même Ponchi et Conchi devant qui elle chantait rarement, soit uniquement quand ils l'espionnaient à son insu.

Elle s'était mise à chanter d'une voix claire sa chanson préférée, de peur d'oublier les paroles sinon. C'était lent, c'était calme, mais ça lui fit du bien. Quand elle se tut, elle entendit des applaudissements et alors seulement se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Parmi les clients, au fond de la pièce, Hao la regardait, l'enveloppant de son regard brûlant. Les mots de remerciement de Tamao se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle se retrouva incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Il finit par la lâcher du regard, se tournant vers le grand rugbyman qui l'avait appelé. Tamao se hâta de descendre de scène, toute retournée.

- Bravo ! la félicita Ryu.

- Coktail ? lui proposa Radim. Nous en avons toute une gamme. Fruits rouges avec du cassis, des mûres et des framboises, fraîcheur avec de la menthe et du citron, exotique avec de l'ananas, des oranges et du pamplemousse…

- Fruits rouges, s'il vous plaît, arriva à articuler Tamao en reprenant son souffle.

Elle se sentit observée mais résista à l'envie de se retourner, peu envieuse de croiser de nouveau les yeux de feu d'Hao.

Quand son groupe était sorti de l'établissement, ils étaient passés près de la table où Hao avait adressé un regard appuyé à Anna. Cependant c'est à elle que Radim apporta une coupe de glace, saveur passion.

- De qui est-ce ? demanda Ponchi, curieux, à la place de Tamao.

- Chocolat, répondit le pache.

- Tu te moques de nous, c'est ça ? se fâcha Ponchi.

- Ce n'est pas un nom Chocolat, renchérit Conchi.

- Un surnom, se justifia Radim. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus.

Il s'excusa du regard auprès de Tamao mais cette dernière était ailleurs, un nœud dans l'estomac. Elle savait parfaitement de qui venait ce présent.

- Un admirateur secret, déduisit Ryu.

Oui, sans doute. Ce devait être une manière de lui dire qu'elle avait une jolie voix.

…

Deux semaines. C'était le temps qui restait avant le début de la troisième manche du tournoi. Horohoro et Ryu avaient enfin cessé de la harceler au sujet de « Chocolat » et elle pouvait de nouveau se déplacer dans le village sans être suivie. Il fallait dire aussi que l'entraînement de Ryu était encore plus dur qu'avant depuis qu'Anna avait évalué le peu de temps qu'il restait jusqu'à la reprise du tournoi.

En passant devant le restaurant où elle avait chanté, Tamao reconnut Hao à travers la vitre, seul à une table. Il avait un paquet de cartes dans les mains. Elle hésita mais finit par pousser la porte en soupirant.

- Tamao, à quoi tu joues ? lui demanda Conchi avant de s'arrêter brusquement en remarquant à son tour Hao.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la table du shaman de feu et s'assit en face de lui, tentant de maîtriser les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Aurait-il servi à quelque chose de lui demander confirmation que c'était bien elle qu'il attendait ?

- Non, fit Hao en levant les yeux sur elle.

Tamao afficha un visage décontenancé mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention et battit les cartes.

- Tu sais jouer au poker ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille fit non de la tête, croisant les doigts pour que Ponchi et Conchi ne surenchérissent pas en parlant de strip-poker.

- A la belotte ?

- Ne faut-il pas être quatre ? osa questionner Tamao.

- Il existe une variante, l'informa Hao en distribuant les cartes.

Tamao regarda avec suspicion les cartes qu'il posait sur la table face cachée, avant de comprendre à peu près comment on pouvait se passer des deux joueurs manquants.

- Renvoie tes fantômes et je ferai de même, réclama Hao. Je ne veux pas d'esprit espion dans cette partie.

Ponchi et Conchi allaient protester vivement mais ils avaient déjà changé de côté de la table pour se placer dans le dos d'Hao. Tamao les congédia d'un geste mais ils se montrèrent récalcitrants.

- Imagine qu'il t'attaque, lui dit Conchi. Tu seras morte sans nous avoir jamais montré ta culo…

Le coup de poing que Tamao lui administra le fit taire et il finit par bien vouloir rentrer dans la statuette que la jeune fille portait à la taille.

- Je ne te savais pas violente, se moqua Hao.

Tamao rougit et détourna la tête, n'osant plus le regarder en face.

- Pas d'over soul, pas d'esprit, récapitula Hao. Et… ajouta-t-il alors que Tamao posait la main sur ses cartes. Si tu perds, je crois que je te tuerai.

Elle sursauta et releva un regard paniqué vers lui. Il souriait toujours, contraste terrible avec sa menace.

- Te brûlerai, te consumerai, t'emprisonnerai… Te ferai mienne. Au choix.

L'estomac de Tamao se noua. Qu'entendait-il pas « faire sienne » exactement ?

- Mais tu peux toujours te lever et partir sans retourner ses cartes, ajouta-t-il avec légèreté.

Tamao s'aperçut que ses doigts tremblaient et referma brusquement sa main pour faire cesser leur agitation. Elle reporta son regard sur Hao qui attendait sa décision, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

C'était un jeu, un test. Ce n'était rien pour lui mais c'était tout pour elle.

- Si petit, murmura-t-il.

Tamao inspira, expira, et prit les cartes en main.

…

Le jeu se déroula comme dans un rêve. Tamao tirait toujours les cartes maîtresses, quelque soit la couleur choisie pour l'atout.

- Valet tournant, valet prenant, lâcha Hao en retournant un valet de cœur.

Tamao le défia du regard et s'en empara.

- Valet dedans, ajouta son adversaire avec un sourire carnassier.

Mais il perdit quand même. Il lisait dans ses pensées, il mesurait les risques, mais même quand il prenait en vérifiant qu'elle avait de mauvaises cartes, lors de la deuxième distribution elle récupérait ce qu'il fallait pour s'en sortir.

Le score était serré mais ce n'était pas le score qui intéressait Hao. Il restait vigilant à chaque fois qu'une carte était retournée et ne tarda pas à comprendre par quel miracle ce tour était possible. En fait Tamao utilisait du furyoku pour faire changer de visages les cartes. Un sept de piques se transformait en as quand elle le tirait tandis que l'as en question devenait un sept. Ces transferts n'avaient lieu qu'avec des cartes face cachées et surtout, de manière si discrète qu'Hao ne s'en était tout d'abord pas aperçu.

Tamao non plus. Elle jouait, le cœur battant, les mains agitées, ne sachant pas elle-même qu'inconsciemment elle modifiait les cartes à son avantage. Hao trouva la situation très cocasse.

- J'ai gagné, fit-elle d'une voix étouffée au bout d'un moment.

Hao jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la feuille des scores. 1003 à 964.

- Effectivement, admit-il en reposant le tas qu'il s'apprêtait à distribuer. Tu es fascinante, petite Tamao.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna la tête, comme à son habitude. Il rit doucement, lui attrapa la main et y déposa les cartes.

- Il paraîtrait que tu sais lire l'avenir, fit-il d'une voix ironique.

- Je…

- Tu me montres, réclama-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de démentir.

Elle pensait se couvrir de ridicule mais obéit quand même, ne pouvant se soustraire à son ordre. Elle battit les cartes, le fit couper avec la main de cœur, tira les trois premières cartes du paquet.

- D'habitude, commença-t-elle.

- Tu as Ponchi et Conchi, je sais, coupa-t-il. Au pire tu rejoins la catégorie de tous ces charlatans humains qui en embobinent d'autres avec un peu de musique et un costume ridicule.

Ca paraissait n'être rien ainsi formulé, mais en se rappelant que l'objectif de son interlocuteur était la destruction totale des humains, Tamao n'était pas sûre que sa remarque doive avoir pour effet de la rassurer.

Elle retourna la première, un quatre de carreau dans un jeu de 32 cartes, mais ne s'aperçut pas de l'anomalie.

- Vous serez trahi, fit-elle doucement.

Hao suivit attentivement sa main des yeux alors qu'elle retournait la seconde. Le dix de pique.

- Beaucoup de morts, chuchota-t-elle, plus pâle.

- Six milliards environ, se moqua Hao en prenant cependant sa prédiction au sérieux.

Hésitante, Tamao retourna la dernière carte : le joker. Elle garda les lèvres scellées, refusant de lui annoncer sa signification mais son don lui permettait de passer outre son silence.

- Je deviens Shaman King, déclara-t-il à sa place.

- Maître Yoh l'empêchera, protesta-t-elle.

Hao éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Naïve, lâcha-t-il.

Tamao serra les poings mais ne répondit pas.

- Je savais bien que jouer aux cartes serait intéressant, s'auto-félicita Hao.

La jeune fille se leva et s'en alla, estimant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et s'efforçant d'avancer malgré le plomb qui pesait dans ses jambes.

Plus tard en rangeant ses affaires elle trouverait la dame de cœur, mais pour l'instant elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'une carte s'était glissée dans son cahier à dessins.

…

L'ignorer. C'est ce qu'il fait de mieux, en temps normal, ne lui accordant qu'une importance minime. Mais ses esprits veillent et quand Ponchi s'aperçoit qu'une fois encore, sa maîtresse va se retrouver confrontée au shaman de feu, il estime que cela ne peut plus durer et file chercher Anna.

- Alors que vas-tu faire ? Vous pouvez tenter de vous enfuir mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir. Toi aussi tu es amoureuse de Yoh Asakura. Tu devrais d'abord essayer de te mesurer à moi.

Elle garde son arbalète brandie devant elle et supporte son regard, ce regard qui lui dit tant de choses. Ses mots sont à double tranchant. Entre eux ce n'est qu'un jeu, un jeu et des règles. Un code.

Elle peut lire plein de choses dans ses yeux et ses paroles, et ce qui ressort principalement, c'est qu'il va ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Mais pas trop vite, sinon elle serait déjà morte. Sinon il l'aurait tuée dès ce jour-là à l'hôtel, sinon il ne prendrait pas la peine de la défier du regard en cet instant. Il la brûle du regard et elle sait qu'il cherche à la faire fondre, alors il faut qu'elle tienne bon.

A quoi s'attend-il ? Elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne sait pas si elle est en train de réussir ou d'échouer au test qu'il lui fait passer, elle sait juste qu'elle est en train d'en passer un.

- Ca suffit.

Anna est arrivée. Encore une fois, elle est sauvée.

…

Quand elle le revoit elle est avec Keiko, Mikihisa, Yohmei, Kino, Marco, Rakist et les Tao. Il n'est qu'une ombre à la fenêtre mais une ombre reconnaissable entre toutes. Rakist s'éclipse et elle se doute qu'il va le rejoindre. Mais s'il ne venait que pour Rakist, il aurait choisi qu'elle ne le voie pas et elle ne l'aurait pas vu.

Alors elle monte sur le toit, là où personne ne va jamais, et quelques instants il apparaît, elle a vu juste.

- J'ai été trahi, déclare-t-il en souriant. Et demain, il va y avoir beaucoup de morts.

Tamao se met sur la défensive mais il ne semble pas agressif.

- Ai-je besoin de te rappeler ce qui arrivera après-demain ?

- Yoh…

- Arrête donc de te reposer sur lui.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et il est dans son dos, sa bouche venant effleurer son oreille puis descendant, si bien qu'elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa gorge. Son cœur rate un battement.

- Tu finiras bien par me céder, Tamao, déclare-t-il avec suffisance, sûr de lui. Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? ajoute-t-il d'une voix suave.

La jeune fille ferme les yeux, ordonne à son corps de bouger sans que celui-ci ne lui obéisse. Elle l'entend rire près d'elle, sent ses doigts se poser sur sa taille, frissonne. Elle se jette soudain en avant, s'échappant de son étreinte, et prend ses distances, le souffle court. Il la jauge du regard, amusé au plus haut point.

- Restez loin de moi, halète-t-elle.

- Mais c'est toi qui est montée sur ce toit, lui fait remarquer Hao.

- Oui mais… c'est vous qui…

Il croise les bras et Tamao préfère se taire.

- Bien sûr, se moque-t-il.

Hao s'éloigne et saute du toit. Tamao s'approcha du bord pour jeter un coup d'œil et recula vivement en croisant les yeux sans vie du Spirit of Fire. Celui-ci leva la main, Hao assit dessus. Il lui adressa un signe de main et son fantôme géant s'envola. Tamao se laissa tomber par terre, soudain fatiguée.

…

Ils avaient tous rejoint Hao dans le Great Spirit, puis avaient tous été ressuscités. Enfin, à une petite exception près. Tamao jeta des coups d'œil alarmé autour d'elle. Ils avaient tous disparus. Le train, Matamune, Kino, Yoh. Il ne restait qu'elle, perdue dans l'immensité du Great Spirit.

- Perdue ? souffla une voix partout autour d'elle.

- Hao ?

- Qui d'autre, se moqua le Shaman King.

Tamao chercha en tous sens mais il n'y avait personne.

- Je suis là, là, là, là… résonna partout autour d'elle la voix du jeune homme.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, se plaignit Tamao.

- Je ne me moque pas, rit-on quelque part.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle.

Nouveaux rires.

- On dirait que toutes tes prédictions se sont réalisées. Et tu verras qu'un jour, la mienne aussi s'accomplira.

- Ca m'étonnerait, se défendit Tamao, se rappelant très bien de ce qu'il prédisait.

- Nous verrons bien, lança Hao en se matérialisant devant elle.

Elle voulut répondre mais au même moment elle se sentit vaporeuse, distante. Tout se fit flou autour d'elle et quand ses environs redevinrent nets, elle était allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie pache.

…

- Nous rentrons au Japon demain, annonça Yoh à l'assemblée réunie pour souper.

- Nous, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Horohoro.

- Manta, Anna, Ryu, Tamao et moi. Ah et les filles aussi, Canna, Marion et Mach.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota Tamao.

Yoh se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Tu ne sais pas ? répéta-t-il, perplexe. Mais…

Il se tut devant la mine égarée de son amie. Celle-ci se coucha de bonne heure ce soir-là et avait pris sa décision le lendemain lorsque le soleil se leva. Elle s'éclipsa en laissant ses fantômes dormir sur place et traversa l'île à la recherche d'un marchand de glace.

- Quels parfums mademoiselle ? s'enquit poliment le vendeur.

- Passion, Fraise, Chocolat, répondit-elle.

Elle sentit comme un vent chaud se lever suite à ses paroles mais resta imperturbable. Après tout elle s'y attendait, sa commande était un code. Entre eux, tout avait toujours été codifié, réglementé, implicite, dangereux. Enfin, pour elle.

Quand Tamao eut son cornet elle se mit à marcher droit devant elle sans plus prêter attention à sa destination. Il lui apparut alors qu'elle sortait des arbres pour arriver sur la plage. Il était dos à elle, le visage tourné vers l'océan, dans une grande tunique orangée.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et croqua timidement dans sa boule chocolat. Il sourit à côté d'elle et lui piqua une bouchée de fraise, avant d'entamer la passion. Et quand il n'y eut plus de glace, il restait toujours de la fraise pour lui, du chocolat pour elle et de la passion pour tous deux.

Il l'emmena quand le pâle reflet de la lune eut totalement disparu et elle le suivit sans résister. Avec ce cornet, elle avait signé sa reddition.


End file.
